ARMADYL, THE LEGEND
by Bleached sand
Summary: this is a very good story. it is about keith the legendery warrior. please review!


**plz review!!!!!! big thank u to my friend for editing it for me**

All towns feared that the mighty Armadyl will be back. Keith, a legendary warrior, was hid upon a tall building scoping the town filled with people fighting in the Yranic war. Explosions in a diversity of areas were killing too many townpeople, too many for Keith to handle.. He grabbed his bow and arrows and launched powerfully at a mere civilian. He dropped dead instantly. But Keith knew, Armadyl was back. Armadyl, a black demon, fought for the dark ages and was hidden underground in the Temple of Iklov. Only wise men who aged during the time of Armadyl knew where the secret dungeon was hidden. Keith set out towards the battlefield gripping his light silver sword tightly. On the other hand, a strong kiteshield made of pure silver, smithed by the local smither, Uni. Uni was in charge of all the royalties including The King, Prince Arthur, The Lady Reen, Princess Reena, and their highness Queen Sylvia. The battle was still going on so Keith launched out towards a group of civilians and lunged out his sword and stabbed a skinny man filled in dirt. The others ran away but Keith was too quick for them. He ran after them still holding his sword and had killed them. He fought, fought and fought hoping that there was a chance for the town of Jaylok to survive long after the battle. Alast, there was. All warriors congratulated Keith in his honour of defeating all the civilians. But Keith was in no mood for celebrating. He knew, from him father, that Armadyl had a strange hatred feeling against the King and his town and was back. Long ago, they were mere friends and were set out to be the most powerful rulers the country of Idan would ever see. Meaning the royal highness, King Jerad and his present enemy, Armadyl, but was back then known as Bill, a peasant boy. How did the mere, harmless boy turn out to be the most dangerous magical demon there ever lived? Well Bill was anxious to be a ruler. So he did some cheating and skipped most of his fighting classes and set out to see a wise man. Of course this wise man had powers and could grant wishes. But not ordinary wishes of what people would pick such as wealth, fortune. No but, magical wishes. The wise man could grant a magical wish to anyone in exchange for something with value. Bill gave away his human form and received powerful magic and strong slaying skills. Bill was satisfied and returned to the town of Jaylok to see his friend Jerad. He not only tried to explain the loss of his human form, but to calm Jerad down from the reaction there was in Jerad's face when he set his eyes on his demonic friend, Bill who renamed himself to be Armadyl. But, no no, Jerad did not understand. He didn't understand why Bill would want something like that as he was already a ruler and it was set in stone. Horrified and guilty, Bill, ran away and visited the wise man. Bill begged and begged for his human form back but the wise man forbid it. He said that a deal was a deal. The he would take away Bill's human form away in exchange for magical powers and slaying skills. The wise man was furious with the refund that Bill desired. So furious that he cast a spell and teleported Bill to a dark, hollow dungeon. Of course it was, the Temple of Iklov. Now only the mighty Armadyl was left, no more Bill. The hatred feeling grew and grew after 20years Armadyl was furious with his new enemy, King Jerad. If it wasn't for Jerad, Armadyl wouldn't be locked in the Temple of Iklov. 'Why couldn't he just accept my desire of power?' Armadyl thought. Oh no, but the battle wasn't over just yet...

Raged with anger, Armadyl roared flinging himself against the magical force of the entrance to Iklov. He had repeated this until one small crack appeared in the middle of the door.. Using his mighty strength, Armadyl flung himself once more against the door pushing it down with a loud thud. Murmurs were made by the guards of Iklov and they saw Armadyl and all ran away. Armadyl flew using his demonic wings and has escaped the Temple of Iklov. Keith, still on the tall building scoping the battle, had seen the monster and reported straight to the King's guards. All with fear, the King had ordered his bravest knights, along with Keith, to slay Armadyl. Keith could see the guilt in King Jerad's face. Guilt of imprisoning his friend Bill. But Keith knew, it had to be done. The slaying, of course. Armadyl landed, forcefully, on the courtyard of the palace. The King, stared horrified through a mere window upon Armadyl and could still see the resemblence between Bill and the new Armadyl. Keith set forward, questioning the monster,

"Why have you come here to Jaylok?" questioned Keith.

"I am here to take my revenge against the King for imprisoning me all those years," said the monster angrily.

"Have you not heard of forgive and forget?" asked Keith, circling the monster.

"No man shall be forgiven for this," answered Armadyl.

"But he is our King, a good King in fact," said Keith, staring upon the great demon. Armadyl chuckled.

"No King imprisons a true friend, like he did twenty years ago and never cared to save him," roared Armadyl.

(In the room staring upon Armadyl)

"Father, is this true?" asked Prince Arthur horrified but the remark Armadyl had made.

"I'm sorry son. Yes, this is true. I overreacted. I had put a great friend in prison for too long. It is all my fault, and I shall pay for it," said the King solemnly.

"No no, father. It was too long ago. It was a mistake, I know. But a great king shall not give up hope. Hopefully Keith will sort this out, he is an awfully good negotiator," nodded Prince Arthur hopefully.

"I guess i should wait a little longer," replied King Jerad.

(Back out in the courtyard)

"We will give you whatever you want, just not the King," asked Keith.

"I WANT THE KING! Not anything else! You don't know what it's like to be in prison for twenty years. I'd like to show you how it's like, by putting you in prison for that many years if you don't tell me where the king is!" shouted Armadyl, like a roaring fire in a hot, hazy night.

All knights and warriors had come to the courtyard, waiting for the Final Battle to start. Armadyl laughed like it was nothing.

"You think some knights in armour is good enough to stop _me?_ To stop the most powerful monster in all of Idan? Ha!" laughed Armadyl.

Horror was filled in the King's eyes, knowing that he had just sent his greatest warriors to their grave.

"I must stop this," said King Jerad to his son, and glided out the door furiously before his son had a chance to speak.

"Bill! I'm sorry for putting you in prison! Leave my warriors alone, I'm the one you want!" said the King sadly.

"Haha! Well done. You have finally been taught a lesson. Never betray your friends, or else you pay," said the demon mockingly.

Armadyl took out his large demon claws and clawed the King as hard as possible. King Jerad fell to the groung dripping in wet blood. He took one last stare at the monster, who once was his best friend, and lay his head on the courtyard, head down, and went to sleep. Armadyl laughed happily and flew away before giving the warriors and Keith a chance to slay him.

"The King is dead!" shouted Keith. People who worked in the palace were alarmed and all huddled around King Jerad's body, "Where is the Prince?!?"

"FATHER!" cried Prince Arthur running in tears out in the courtyard, "WHERE IS HE? WHERE IS ARMADYL?"

"Don't worry we'll find him, boy," said an old man from the corner of the courtyard, "But we'll need help,"

"What do you mean?" asked Keith, "You know how to track him down?"

"Yess...In a way. But to sacrifice something valuable is not a good trade, Keithan," said the old man uncomfortably.

"WHAT? Are you suggesting that we go to a wise man and ask for help?!?" growled Prince Arthur angrily, "And if you are, how would we find one? We can't travel out of Idan before, God knows, Armadyl comes back in search for another body to kill!"

"Your highness, if I may, we don't have to travel out of Idan," snickered the old man, "Why travel all the way there to find the wise man when there's one infront of you, make sense?"

"Are you saying that _you_ are a wise man? How could this be? There can only be one every century," Keith laughed confused, "Unless...oh no! It can't be..." said Keith shocked.

"YOU WERE THERE? You _WERE _there when little Bill went to the wise man! Because you WERE the wise man!" shouted Prince Arthur horrified.

"Yes, yes. You have figured it out, smart boy," replied the old man.

"But you HELPED to make the most powerful monster in Idan and you're proud of it! My father sacificed his life for us, for you! He was a good King! A great King! And you give no damn respect for it!" yelled Prince Arthur.

"I am not proud of discovering Armadyl, creating him. But I can always change him back, with exchange of something valuable," smiled the old wise man.

"Why don't you take Bill's life, for God's sakes!" cried Keith.

"No, no. A deal is a deal. Only another deal can portray this one," replied the man.

"Take mine," said a knight in armour.

"No, mine," said another.

"I will forever sacrifice my life before the King's, take mine, please" said another.

Prince Arthur was astonished by the amount of respect these knights had for him. So he made three deals with the wise old man. The first deal was for the wise old man to take Armadyl's demonic form and powers away in exchange for the first knight's ability to fight. The knight agreed and it was done, sparks filled the air and soon, little boy Bill landed on the ground in the centre of the courtyard. Guards took him away before he had a chance to escape. The second deal was to stop the Yranic War in exchange for the second knight's human form. The knight agreed and it was done, sparks filled the air and soon, the knight had turned into a small animal hopping around the courtyard and all the fighting down in the battlefield stopped and everything was back to normal, well not everything, yet. The last wish Prince Arthur made was to grant back King Jerad's life in exchange for the last knight's life. The knight happily agreed and the deal was done. King Jerad woke up, asking what had happened.

"Long story, Father. I'll tell you over dinner," laughed Prince Arthur. Everyone laughed. The last knight dropped to the floor and before he went away, the smiled at the King saying, "I serve you only, forever and always," and died. He was buried in the Palace graveyard and everyone in Jaylok came to the funeral. On the grave stone read,

_To my King, _

_I serve you forever and always, I believe you will build a great city and one day rule the Country of Idan._

_May believe, you son is a brave boy. I will forever hold my greatness in you and I will never regret doing this._

_Prince Arthur is a good kid, teach him well for may he will one day be a Great King. _

_Served Righteously,_

_Knight Tim Royan_


End file.
